1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus detection apparatus for detecting a focusing state of an objective lens in accordance with light or energy distribution of an object and, more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting a focusing state in accordance with light distributions in a plurality of directions.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional passive type automatic focus detection apparatus detects a defocusing amount of a focusing lens from a light distribution in a specific direction of an object, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 150918/1983, and the like. Therefore, focus detection is disabled with respect to an object which has no light distribution in a direction which allows the focus detection apparatus to perform focus detection. For example, a passive type focus detection apparatus of a camera normally has a detection capability with respect to a light distribution only in the vertical direction. Therefore, it is difficult for an apparatus to focus on an object which has a repetitive stripe pattern, e.g., a sweater having a lateral stripe pattern at equal intervals or a blind of a window.